Maybe They Were Both Just Misunderstood
by RainbowBrite64
Summary: A "getting to know each other better and developing romantic feelings" story for Rachel and Puck. Recently changed the rating from "M" to "T".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**Things to Know:** Rachel and Puck never dated. Quinn's baby belongs to Finn. Quinn and Puck are not interested in each other. Rachel and Finn had mutual crushes, but stopped after finding out about Quinn's pregnancy.

My first Glee fanfiction…enjoy! Rated "M" to be safe as this is my first story, but it's probably really "T".

* * *

Puck flopped into bed after enduring an evening full of his mother's tears and pleading for him to behave better. He had gotten suspended once again. Puck felt guilty because he hated disappointing his mother. Of course, his mother hadn't known that the suspension actually occurred because he was trying to be helpful to a friend…acquaintance…classmate…_someone_. Puck certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her that.

After finally stumbling out of bed at 11:30 the next morning, Puck noticed a familiar face outside his house. He watched in amusement through the living room window as she walked back and forth from her car to his front door. There was something adorable…and a little bit sexy…as she talked to herself. He decided to end her misery and opened the front door. Rachel was standing there with her eyes closed, seemingly working up the nerve to knock on the door. He took the opportunity to rake his eyes over her long legs, plump lips, and high cheekbones. Yes, she was definitely more sexy than adorable. Puck internally chastised himself…why on earth was he thinking these things about _Rachel Berry_ of all people?

"Noah! I mean, Puck. Hello. How are you this morning? I hope you don't mind me visiting at this hour. You look like you just arose."

Puck moved aside to let her in the house, smirking as he scanned her body with his eyes and said, "Well, Berry, parts of me did indeed just rise."

He chuckled at the faint pink that highlighted her cheeks as she noted his innuendo and found himself wondering…against his will, of course…what else could make Rachel Berry blush?

At the same moment, Rachel had suddenly noticed that Puck was shirtless, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. She found herself admiring his pectoral and bicep muscles. But naturally, she was only in admiration because he was a prime example of appropriate health and fitness. That was the only reason, definitely.

She met her eyes with his and realized by the smirk on his face that he had noticed her noticing his attire…or lack thereof. Before he could make another sexual innuendo, she quickly began talking again. "I looked up your address in the school directory and decided to call on you because I felt so guilty that you were suspended while defending my honor."

"It's no big deal. I just felt like messing with someone's face yesterday. You happened to be there."

"Noah...Puck…please don't minimize what you did for me. Jacob Israel is an abhorrent creature who was saying disgusting things to me. I greatly appreciate that you stepped in to assist me with the situation. I feel terrible that you got suspended and I brought these cookies as a thank you."

Puck hadn't even noticed that she held a plate with brightly colored and decorated cookies. "Wow, they actually say 'Thank You' on them. You are a very interesting person, Berry."

Rachel looked down and softly stated, "Well, it was nice to make 'thank you' cookies for once. Sometimes I am able to make 'I'm sorry' cookies, but I don't often get to extend my gratitude to someone for defending me."

Puck felt bad for her in that moment, realizing that it wasn't often that anyone came to the defense of Rachel Berry because she was usually the victim of slushie attacks and rumors. Truthfully, he had been the perpetrator of many of the offenses against Rachel. Okay, really, he needed to stop thinking in words that Berry would use…and he definitely needed to stop feeling pity for her. He needed to stop feeling anything but dislike for Rachel Berry. He was a badass! Cougars loved him!

Puck realized that Rachel was looking at him curiously with those big brown eyes with depths that one could easily get lost in and he quickly changed the subject.

"So, did Jacob bother you today?"

Rachel laughed. "I think it's safe to say that it will be awhile before Jacob bothers me again".

"Good", Puck grunted.

"However, Puck, you really should reconsider your use of violence to solve problems. While I appreciate your efforts, violence is really never the best solution. For instance, I read a study in which use of violence to solve problems as an adolescent was correlated with lower GPA in college, as well as lower earning potential as an adult. It really is important to develop alternate coping strategies to deal with confrontational situations. I think that…"

Puck was so aggravated by her incessant chattering that he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He grabbed her hip with one hand, pulling her body towards his, as he crashed his lips onto hers and weaved his other hand into her hair. It was as soft as he had expected. Not that he had thought about it before. Puck realized that Rachel had one hand on his chest gently pushing him away while the other was on his neck pulling him closer to her. He smirked at her indecision, and it was unclear who was more shocked when Rachel took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Puck instinctively sensed when Rachel realized what she had done. Knowing that she was about the break the kiss, he deepened it further before releasing her and allowing her heels to rest once again on the floor. Rachel's eyes remained closed and Puck stared at her, grateful for the opportunity to steady his breathing. That kiss really should not have affected him like that.

"I had wondered if that would shut you up."

Rachel's eyes flew open. "Ugh, you are incorrigible." Strangely, though, there wasn't much annoyance in her voice, as if she knew that what Puck was thinking and saying weren't in agreement.

A moment of silence lapsed. Both were uncertain of what to say.

"Well, I really need to be getting back to school. I was only able to come because I have study hall just before lunch on Wednesdays. Also, I spoke with Principal Higgins and insisted that he allow you to return to school tomorrow. It was simply unacceptable that he suspended you for the rest of the week when he didn't even know the reasoning behind the altercation. And of course, we need you for rehearsal."

"So, as a reward for my help, you've arranged for me to miss _less_ school?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Puck smiled. Rachel wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him smile like that before.

"Well then, Berry, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck reached past Rachel for the cookies that were on the table, relishing the sharp intake of breath he heard her take as his arm brushed her side. She quickly moved towards the front door.

"These cookies are delicious, Berry. Taste of vanilla and cinnamon. Just like you."

Rachel glanced over her shoulder, attempting to look annoyed, but Puck could see the slight smile that adorned her face as she walked out the door. "Enjoy, Noah".

**Up next:** Quinn and Kurt have always prided themselves on being more observant than others. Wonder what they will notice at Glee rehearsal…


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Glee. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Also, to the reviewer wondering about Quinn's pregnancy: Finn is the father and her and Puck never got together.

* * *

Rachel and Puck had managed to avoid each other quite successfully throughout the next day, but both knew that there would be no possible avoidance at Glee.

Rachel rushed into Glee and noticed that there were only two seats remaining, one next to Quinn and the other next to Puck, right in the row above her. It was certainly a judgment call in awkwardness, but she opted to sit next to Quinn. Quinn glanced up with a faint smile as Rachel sat herself down. Rachel didn't notice how Puck's eyes would alternate between looking at her and anywhere but at her. All of a sudden, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it firmly on her stomach.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just no one has been here before when she was kicking and I just wanted someone else to feel it. It's silly, I know."

No, of course not! I can feel it. It's amazing."

Just then, Finn walked it and Rachel knew that it was only appropriate for the father of Quinn's child to feel this miracle, so she moved seats. Puck acknowledged her presence with a grunt and Rachel returned the acknowledgment with a brief nod.

He would have to be blind not to notice Rachel's many physical assets and truthfully, ever since he'd joined Glee, he found himself admiring her beautiful singing voice, not to mention aspects of her personality that others often found annoying. Before, it had bothered him that Rachel thought she was unique and special and perfect, but as he began to spend time around her (not _with_ her of course), he realized that she really had determination and persistence that was simply misperceived as arrogance. Still, she was Rachel Berry, and he had no business thinking of her as anything other than a mere classmate. He had a reputation to protect, and frankly, so did she.

He recalled an afternoon shortly after he had stopped his more active attempts of harassing the Glee freaks. He and Artie had just finished a post-Glee guitar jam session and he accompanied Artie to the parking lot and helped him get into his mom's van. After loading the wheelchair into the back of the van and saying goodbye to Artie, he noticed Rachel waiting on a nearby bench. Rachel had looked at him like she was both seeing him for the first time and like she was the only one who truly knew him. "I knew there was more to you than just being a bad-ass, Noah. You'll go places, I just know it."

Puck remained speechless as she had stood up and got into her father's car that had just arrived. Something about what she said struck a chord with him and he found himself not wanting to disappoint her expectations. Not that he cared what Rachel Berry thought about him.

As she looked at him out the open window of the car, he heard himself meekly call out to her, "Don't call me Noah."

Puck was suddenly drawn back to the room by Mr. Schuster's announcement that he would be taking a solo that had belonged to Rachel and splitting it amongst the women in the club.

He looked at Rachel sitting next to him, as was everyone else in the room, including Mr. Schu with slight trepidation.

They were all shocked that she hadn't immediately complained and couldn't help but notice the far-away look on her face.

Rachel shook herself out of dream-like trance, glanced at Puck and noticeably blushed, before apologizing to the others. "I'm so sorry I was distracted. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Rachel, I was just saying that I have decided to distribute the solo of the song more equally amongst the women."

"Alright, well if you think that it is the best utilization of the vocal talent of the group, then I suppose that will be fine."

Rachel had become better about sharing the spotlight, but something like this would have normally caused her to have a conniption.

"Puck, feel her forehead. Is she ill?"

Kurt noticed that instead of the anticipated indifference in response to his comment, Puck wore a nervous expression on his face. He also noticed that Puck and Rachel kept looking at each other and then rapidly away from each other, like they had a secret. Kurt also noticed _Quinn_ noticing this rather unexpected situation.

For his part, Puck was just busy wondering what exactly it was that Rachel had been thinking that caused her to blush when she looked at him.

After rehearsal, Kurt pulled Quinn aside. "Quinnie, I know we're not the closest of friends, but I couldn't help notice that you also noticed something happening between two people we both know."

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't the pregnancy causing me to imagine that something weird was going on between Puck and Rachel."

"Of course, darling, the sexual tension was palpable. The question becomes, what are we going to do about it?"

"I like the way you think, Kurt. I love matchmaking…especially an unexpected pair. What's your plan?"

"Your parents are out of town for the weekend, right? How about we throw a little party to get our friends to loosen up a bit and view each other in a less-than-platonic manner."

"Consider it done."


	3. Chapter 3

It's a really short chapter, but I figured it was better to update with what I had. I've written the "post-party" section of the story, but still need to write the "party".

* * *

Rachel had been a little bit surprised when she was invited to Quinn's party, but was more than surprised when Quinn insisted that she come over beforehand to get ready with the rest of the girls. Granted, she and Quinn had established a civil, albeit uneasy, relationship ever since Rachel had made it clear that she was not interested in interfering with Quinn's relationship with Finn. However, she had the sense that there was something more to the invitation that Quinn had extended to her this evening.

For some reason, she found herself reflecting on the situation with Puck once again. Glee rehearsal had been slightly uncomfortable, but it had been more uncomfortable when she was caught fantasizing about Puck. Of course kissing was involved in the fantasy because the kiss they had shared had been amazing, but she also found herself wondering what it would be like to hold hands with him or to be known as his girlfriend. She couldn't believe she was entertaining such thoughts. Puck would never be interested in someone like her. She didn't think that he kissed her to mess with her mind because she knew that despite his outward behavior, Puck really did have a good heart. So clearly, the kiss had been just what he had claimed…something to distract her from talking.

So there she was, getting the finishing touches of her makeup by Quinn, while Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina got their outfits together. The dress that Quinn insisted she wear was different than her usual taste in clothes, but she felt relatively comfortable. The heels were another story.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Quinn. Being that this is my first official high school party, I am feeling a little nervous. I feel better now that I am able to spend time acclimating to your home and the social environment prior to the arrival of the other guests".

Quinn laughed, saying, "Rachel, you don't have many female friends do you?"

"I don't have many friends at all really."

Quinn couldn't help but feel saddened by the remark. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or just getting to know people that weren't in her usual social stratosphere, but she had found herself behaving differently towards Rachel and the other people in Glee.

"So Rachel, you're not dating anyone, right?"

"Oh no, I'm focusing on broadening my vocal talents at this point in time."

"Oh, so no one you're interested in…even just a little bit?"

Rachel blushed and re-directed the conversation. "So, how do I look?"

"Oh, trust me, he's going to love the way you look."

"Who?"

"Oh no one, no one at all. Here, I made you this drink. It's delicious, I promise, even though I'm not able to drink it of course"

While she took a sip of the fruity drink, Rachel couldn't help but be worried by the knowing look on Quinn's face. Maybe she hadn't been as discrete as she had thought during Glee rehearsal.

**Up next**: The Party...featuring more fruity drinks, philosophical discussions, and dancing..because what is a party without those?


	4. Chapter 4

This is apparently a very long party because it'll take up two chapters...

* * *

Puck was on prescription medication because of a recent football injury. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to Quinn's party because he wouldn't be able to drink. He may be a badass, but even he doesn't mess with mixing alcohol and prescription drugs. However, he decided to make an appearance because a party simply wasn't a party without him. Also, this was the first time that the Glee kids would be at a party and he was curious as to how everyone else would react to their presence.

Puck had arrived quite late to the party, made a quick stop in the kitchen to talk with the guys from the football team, and was currently walking down the hall of Quinn's house. He always liked wandering around the homes of his wealthy classmates, probably because he liked seeing what he was missing. He walked into the music room and was not surprised to see Rachel Berry sitting at the piano. However, he was quite surprised to see her dressed in a red dress that highlighted her curves. His breath caught in his throat. She wasn't singing, or even really playing it and he didn't think she even noticed him come in until she began talking to him a mile a minute. This wasn't necessarily unusual, but Puck easily realized that Rachel Berry had definitely been drinking.

Well well well, Miss Rachel Berry…have you been drinking?"

"Quinn insisted I drink these delicious fruity concoctions. I think she's trying to live vicariously through me since she's not able to drink alcohol due to the pregnancy."

"Mmm hmm, and here I thought you were a good girl."

Rachel squeaked, "I am a good girl!"

Without even meaning to, Puck raised his eyebrow and smirked, as if Rachel had just issued a challenge to turn her bad. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked away. He wasn't flirting with her to mess with her head, but it was like he couldn't control himself. Rachel Berry had gotten under his skin. Normally, he would just seduce the girl and move on, but if he did that with Rachel, he knew he would be disappointing her…and himself. Puck was suddenly brought back to the moment when Rachel said his name.

"As I've been sitting here alone, I realized something. You and I…we're not all that different."

"Really, Berry", Puck said with a small smile on his face

"I think that sometimes we both just get so caught up in the way others perceive us and how we want to be perceived that we've become exaggerated versions of ourselves. I'm determined and persistent and stubborn. I just want to be a star, but I've come to realize that when I try so hard to be perfect, I make people believe that I think I'm better than them."

"And how exactly do I fit into this theory of yours, Rachel?"

"Well I wonder if sometimes you get so caught up in being viewed as a badass that you end up acting like a jerk."

Rachel looked at Puck's crestfallen face. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I shouldn't have said that. You're really not a jerk. You're quite wonderful most of the time."

"No, Rachel, it's fine. Your theory isn't wrong. I'm just feeling bad now because I'm thinking about how I've treated you in the past. I _have_ been a jerk to you."

"Maybe we're both just misunderstood."

"Maybe…"

Their eyes met as faint smiles played on both of their faces. Rachel was comfortable with the extended silence, but Puck wasn't.

"Boy, Berry, you get very philosophical when you're tipsy. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm hiding from Quinn. As delicious as her drinks are, I needed a break!"

Suddenly, Quinn entered the room. "There you are, Rachel! Oh, Puck is here. I shouldn't have interrupted. I'll just go."

As Quinn began to close the door, Puck jumped up from the piano bench. "I was just leaving anyway, Quinn. Nice chat, Berry."

Quinn looked disappointed, but quickly became excited again. "I made you another drink, Rachel!"

"Oh, Quinn, I don't think I should have any more of these drinks because I will have to drive myself home later."

"Don't worry, I always make sure there are designated drivers at my party. You can get a ride home and just pick up your car tomorrow."

Puck spent about an hour _pretending_ to debate with the guys about the best NFL team, but had actually spent the past hour wondering if Rachel was enjoying the party. He got his answer when he walked into the living room and saw that she had clearly moved from being a philosophical drunk to a fun-loving drunk. She was dancing around crazily with the other girls and Puck couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

He suddenly noticed Kurt looking at him with a strange grin on his face. "By the way, you're welcome."

"Um, Beyonce, not sure what you're talking about."

"Doesn't Miss Berry look simply divine tonight? Quinn can take credit for that, but I insist that she share the credit for the matchmaking."

"Whatever, dude."

Puck acted casual, but was actually worried that Kurt and Quinn seemed to notice his growing attraction to Rachel. Of course, it couldn't be mutual. Rachel definitely wasn't attracted to him. Sure, he was hot, but Rachel was someone who looked at more than just physical appearance. Puck knew that someone like her just couldn't be interested in someone like him. Kurt and Quinn were wasting their time.

Kurt passed by Quinn and whispered in her ear, "The target noticed our makeover, but appears to be in denial."

"Well then, if Puck isn't going to take initiative, we're just going to have to get Rachel to make a move."

**Up next:** Rachel makes a move.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I've changed to rating to "T" because I realized that everything in this story is _way_ tame compared to other "M" stories. If you think it should be changed back, please let me know…I'm new to this!

This chapter is dedicated to alley83 because in your last review, you figured out that guilt is the best way to motivate me to keep writing. Also, because I realized that you've reviewed every chapter so far, so I figured it was only fair to reward with a quick update. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rachel had taken years of ballet, but she had never danced like this before. In the middle of a crowd of girls dancing in Quinn's living room dressed in a killer red dress and matching heels, she actually felt sexy. Speaking of sexy, she felt Puck's eyes watching her from across the room. Oddly enough, he wasn't staring at her butt or chest, but at her hair and her face. Alright, well, and a little bit at her legs, but could you blame him? In her inebriated state, Rachel could not deny to herself that she was attracted to Puck. He had that sexy, bad boy with a secret heart of gold thing going on. She thought back to the piano room with Puck and became angry with herself. She had implied he was a jerk and while he had definitely done some pretty cruel things to her, and others, in the past, she had come to realize that Puck was really just trying so hard to project a tough image. She couldn't believe that he didn't recognize his own positive attributes. After all, he had saved her from her pervert stalker! Yes, she definitely was attracted to Puck…physically and otherwise. Rachel chuckled to herself at her logical and rational musings. Was it possible for one's thoughts to be sober and actions to be drunk?

Quinn sauntered over to Rachel and said, "Rachel, are you having fun?"

"Absolutely! This is wonderful! I am so pleased that you invited me!"

"Do you think you could do me a favor? Only the girls are dancing and it would be so much more fun if the boys joined in? Do you think you can grab Puck to dance with and I'll get Finn."

"Of course, Quinn, anything to make the party a success."

Secretly, Rachel was thrilled. She wanted to spend more time with Puck and Quinn's request gave her the excuse the send a message to Puck that she was attracted to him, without actually saying it and facing potential rejection if he didn't feel the same way. He had been the one to kiss her earlier in the week, but she was the one who had taken the kiss a step further. He had responded similarly, but it could've just been because she was a willing partner and not for any romantic reason.

Puck was shocked. One minute he was leaning against the wall and the next minute, Rachel had dragged him into a gaggle of girls. Normally, he would be ecstatic, but he knew something was going on. Slowly, all of the other girls, even Santana, began to distance themselves slightly from Puck and Rachel until they were dancing separately. He didn't know whether he should laugh or kill Kurt when the song "Good Girls Go Bad" came on. That definitely had to have been set-up by Kurt. Rachel was dancing wildly in front of him and despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but hold her more closely than he should have. Rachel didn't seem to notice what she was doing to him. She looped her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to his. She looked up so that her chin was resting on his chest. "It's wonderful dancing with you, Noah." Puck could tell by her eyes that she had definitely consumed a few more of Quinn's special drinks.

"I'm having fun too, Berry", Puck said as he unconsciously played with her hair.

Rachel had eliminated all the space between their bodies and was moving her body against him in a tantalizingly slow manner. Puck was becoming increasingly aroused. He was worried that Rachel would notice and in her drunken state announce it to the room. Despite her relatively forward behavior at the moment, he doubted she had much experience with feeling male arousal.

Puck suddenly pulled away. "Um, listen, Berry, I've got to run to the bathroom. Thanks for the dance."

He quickly moved through the crowd towards the bathroom. Quinn noticed the disappointment on Rachel's face and quickly moved towards her. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Puck said he had to go to the bathroom."

"Ahh, I see", Quinn said smiling.

"I don't understand. Why are you smiling?"

"It just confirms my suspicions."

Mercedes jumped into the conversation, "Girl, this is how it is. When girls dance up against guys like you were just dancing with Puck, they can get a little excited."

"So what suspicions does that confirm? That Puck is a guy?"

"No, sweetie, that Puck is interested in you", said Brittany.

"Oh. Really? Are you sure? Because that probably would have happened with any girl. No, I think you're incorrect."

Quinn jumped back in to the conversation. "Okay, Rachel, maybe I'm incorrect. But I have a sneaking suspicion that you're hoping I'm right. Because _you_ just might be interested in Puck. It's fine, you don't have to tell me anything. Just do something for me…as a friend."

Rachel figured that now that Quinn considered them friends, it was only fair to do her a favor. "Okay…"

"Let Puck give you a ride home. What you do with this new information is up to you."

* * *

"Puck! I need a favor. People need rides home and since you haven't been drinking…"

"Quinn, I am not one of your designated drivers. You know I hate driving people home."

"But it's Rachel…"

Puck met Quinn's eyes that were full of determination and that annoying 'I know your secret' look.

He sighed. "Fine."

**Up next:** The drive home and Rachel's house. Should be able to post tomorrow night...just tweaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was not an ordinary girl. However, _drunk_ Rachel was quite ordinary…giggling, dancing, and tripping her way from Quinn's front door to Puck's truck. Puck couldn't help but smile as he watched her twirl around, laughing in the moonlight in front of his truck.

"Alright there, Berry. How about we head home?"

Rachel skipped towards the passenger door and struggled in vain to boost herself into the seat.

"This is so high, Puck! How do you do this on a daily basis? No wonder you have such big muscles in your arms…it must be from using them to get into this truck every day!"

Puck realized then just how many of Quinn's special drinks that Rachel must have had tonight. He decided it would only be gentlemanly to help her into the truck, so he eased his arms around her hips and gently lifted her up. Rachel turned around and found herself face to face with Puck. At this moment, she realized just how green his eyes were, how firm his chest was that was pressing against hers, and how comfortable she felt with his arms around her waist. It amazed her how simply being close to Puck managed to sober her up. Puck hesitatingly pulled himself away from Rachel, got into the driver's side, and began the drive to Rachel's house.

"I really appreciate the ride home. I'm so glad that I have someone like you in my life."

"Rachel, I appreciate the nice things that you've saying about me recently but we both know I'm kind of a loser. Let's face it; I'm peaking in high school. Maybe that's the reason I do such stupid things to other people is because I know how much better than me they will be someday."

"Don't you mean _used_ to do such stupid things? You've changed. I can see it. Well, actually, maybe you haven't changed. Maybe you've just let the real you come to the surface. Audrey Hepburn once said 'Always be a first rate version of yourself'. That's what you're doing right now…that's what we're both doing right now…trying to figure out who that is. Noah, remember how we were talking about being misunderstood? Maybe the person who misunderstands you the most is you."

"God, Rachel, you are beautiful…"

It just slipped out, but he meant it. Inside and out, she was beautiful. And the funny thing is that he was beginning to wonder if she thought _he_ was beautiful…or whatever the badass version of that was. And if someone like her could think that about him, maybe it was true.

Rachel smiled and softly said "Thank you."

"Rach, I know the way to your house, why don't you just rest a little?"

And as Rachel's eyes slid shut, her last thought was "Noah Puckerman thinks I'm beautiful."

Puck had been parked in front of Rachel Berry's house for about ten minutes now. He would deny it if anyone dared to ask, but he liked watching her sleep. She slowly began to stir and sleepily into his eyes.

"Are we home?"

"Um, yea, we just got here. I'll help you down."

Puck figured if he was giving Rachel a ride home, he might as well be a gentleman about it. So he walked her to her front door. And then he walked her to her staircase. And then he walked her to her bedroom door. And then she invited him inside her room.

As Rachel began to look through her dresser drawer, Puck spotted a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom and went to retrieve two pills for Rachel. Not because he was being nice or anything…just because he couldn't stand the bright pink walls of her bedroom. As, he re-entered the bedroom, he realized Rachel had haphazardly thrown off her dress and was in the process of pulling a small t-shirt on. Other than that, all she was wearing was boy-short underwear.

"Woah, Berry, I'm pretty sure you're showing me things here that you wouldn't want me seeing if you were sober. I've got to say, though, not quite what I pictured you wearing to bed."

With a voice full of pure innocence, but a slight smirk on her face, Rachel questioned, "You've pictured what I wear to bed?"

Puck didn't have time to come up with a diverting response because Rachel was already in bed drifting off to sleep. He heard her slightly murmur, "It was only fair. I got to see you shirtless and in your pajamas."

_Oh, screw it_, Puck thought as he crossed the room and bent down to kiss Rachel's lips. She responded as eagerly as someone who was half-asleep could. However, Puck couldn't help but notice the delicate whimper that Rachel made when he withdrew his lips.

"Well, I think I've figured out the mystery ingredient in Quinn's drinks. Amaretto."

"Mmm, I think I love amaretto…", Rachel said dreamily.

Puck chuckled at her response as he slipped out of the room, closing her door gently. Rachel Berry really needed to stop tasting so delicious.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't love this chapter, but it's mostly just necessary filler…

* * *

Rachel woke up with a headache. Other than the occasional glass of wine with dinner, she had never really drunk alcohol before. The events of last night were a little bit hazy, but Noah Puckerman dominated much of her memory. The only problem was that she couldn't quite recall what actually happened. She knew that he gave her a ride home and recalled their conversation in the car, but everything after that was a bit of a blur. Based on the aspirin bottle on her bedside table, she knew that he had been in her room. She only hoped that she didn't say or do anything embarrassing.

Since her fathers were out of town for the weekend, Rachel was alone. She decided that despite her headache, she would attempt to complete her homework and perhaps upload a new video to MySpace.

After about an hour, her plans were thwarted by an eagerly incessant ringing of her doorbell. Imagine her shock when she opened the door to find Quinn and Kurt standing there.

"Rachel, we can hardly wait. Tell us _everything_ that happened last night."

"Okay, I'm confused. Since when do you two hang around together constantly?"

Quinn smiled as she realized that Kurt was quickly becoming a close confidante, which was something that she would've never expected. She was even more surprised last night at how much she enjoyed having the Glee kids at her party.

Kurt simply repeated, "Tell us everything."

Rachel sighed because she knew that she needed to talk to someone about this Puck situation, but she would have never anticipated that Quinn and Kurt were the people in whom she would be confiding.

"Puck drove me home and we had a lovely conversation in the car. Everything after that is a bit of a blur."

"That's it? Rachel, you've got to give us something more!"

"Okay fine. I'm having trouble figuring out whether certain events that I remember actually happened or whether they are the product of my active imagination."

"Either way", Kurt interjected, "I consider this proof that you definitely have a thing for that fine specimen of a man."

"I suppose that now that I have gotten to know Puck better, I will concede that my esteem of him has risen. Anyway, the only thing that I'm sure of about last night is that Puck gave me aspirin and put a glass of water on my bedside table before I went to sleep."

"Oh my god, he is _so_ in love with you!"

Rachel was saved from dignifying that comment with a response by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello. Oh, hi Puck! How are you?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, they are so naming their children after us, Quinn."

Rachel hurried into the kitchen as fast as she could, rolling her eyes in the direction of her new friends.

"Not much, Berry. Um, was just calling to see how you're feeling this morning. Hungover?"

"Well, I've never been hungover before, so I'm can't be certain but I imagine that's what this headache is all about. Thanks again for the ride home and for getting me water and aspirin. I'm assuming anyway…everything after the ride home is a little hazy. I hope I didn't say or do anything too embarrassing in my room."

"Don't worry…you only showed me things that you should definitely be proud of."

Rachel wasn't quite sure what to make of Puck's comment. The words were innocent enough, but his tone was downright seductive.

Puck filled the silence. "Well anyway, Berry. I hope you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Puck. It was sweet of you to call. See you in school."

As she hung up the phone, Rachel Berry couldn't ignore the fact that was developing romantic feelings for Puck. She had come to recognize the sweet demeanor that lies underneath his tough exterior; yet liked both equally. Apparently, she was a sucker for a bad boy with a sweet side. Based on his behavior lately, she wondered whether he was developing feelings for her as well. Yet, she was hesitant to act on her feelings just in case she was reading his intentions incorrectly. She didn't want to disrupt the tentative friendship that had begun to develop between them. Reaching no conclusions about how to handle the situation, she prepared herself for the barrage of questions that would inevitably await her when she re-entered the living room. Surprisingly, Kurt and Quinn were silent on the subject and appeared to be preparing to leave.

"Before we go, Rachel, I was just wondering if you would like to have brunch with me tomorrow and maybe go shopping. I definitely need to buy some more maternity clothes."

"Sure, Quinn, that would be nice."

Suffice to say that Rachel's life certainly had changed a lot this weekend.

**Up next:** Rachel and Quinn go to a diner; don't worry…more Puck/Rachel interaction will occur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all for your continuing reviews and support. Just as a warning, I am beginning a busy time period, so I likely will not be updating too often. I promise I will finish this story though! I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend.

* * *

Rachel had picked Quinn up from her house at 10am in the morning, surprisingly eager to spend the day shopping with her former nemesis. Quinn insisted that they stop at a specific diner for breakfast first, and since Quinn _was_ eating for two, it only seemed appropriate to heed her request. However, Rachel understood exactly why Quinn picked this particular restaurant when she saw Puck sauntering over to their table wearing a waiter's uniform and his trademark smirk.

"Oh, you're such a traitor!", she whisper-squealed at Quinn, though with laughter in her eyes so Quinn knew she wasn't really angry.

"Hello ladies. Stalking me, I assume? I don't blame you. After all, I am a stud with remarkably large arm muscles."

Rachel blushed as she recalled her drunken comment about his big arm muscles from the other night.

"Oh yes, Puck, that's exactly it", replied Quinn, matching his joking manner.

"So, I'll just start you off with some waters and let you look at the menu?"

"Sounds good", replied Quinn.

Puck looked over at Rachel, patiently waiting until she finally raised her head to catch his eye.

"Looking good today, Berry."

Then he leaned in, gently pushed her hair aside, and whispered in her ear, "Just for the record, Berry, the largest muscle in my body is not in my arm."

As he sauntered away, Rachel turned a shade of crimson.

"Aw, was Puck whispering sweet nothings into your ear?"

"Not quite…"

Quinn was confused but decided to let it go. Whatever Puck had said has clearly affected Rachel, so perhaps he was handling this situation on his own. She would have to consult with Kurt to determine whether their involvement was still required.

"So, um, I didn't know Puck works here…"

And according to plan, there Rachel was fishing for information about Puck! Quinn couldn't wait to update Kurt on the new developments. He had been bitter about not being able to come to breakfast this morning, but Quinn decided it would be better not to scare Rachel off.

"Yes, he's worked here for quite awhile. His mother is a single parent and he has a younger sister. I believe he uses the money he earns to contribute to the family."

This comment had just the impact that Quinn had hoped on Rachel. Rachel's eyes shone with admiration maybe even a slight shade of lust as they darted over to where Puck was taking another table's order.

"Wow, that's so amazing of him. I really admire his family values."

The conversation abruptly halted as the person of whom they were speaking returned to take their order. Puck was quite busy with the Sunday morning breakfast crowd, so he wasn't able to talk too much with Rachel and Quinn. However, as they were leaving the diner, he made sure to come over to say goodbye. He gave a quick squeeze of the arm to Quinn. But, with Rachel, he gently held her waist with his right hand and pushed her hair behind her ear with his left hand as he simply said, "Have a nice day, Rachel." Almost unable to speak from the closeness of his body and the gentle intimacy of his gesture, Rachel managed to squeak, "Thanks, Noah."

As they drove to the mall, Rachel continued to reflect on Puck. The more that she learned about him, the more attracted she became to him. She just wasn't exactly sure where she stood in his eyes. Sure, he definitely flirted with her this morning, but the comment about stalking had been directed at both her and Quinn, so perhaps it was just in his way to be flirty. But, his farewell to her had definitely felt more intimate than what is standard between friends. Rachel decided to not over-think the situation, which was quite unusual for her, and just let things unfold as the week proceeded.

**Up next**: A brief overview of the week and then the gang goes to the drive-in movies on the weekend. Stuff ensues. Any thoughts on what movie they should be seeing?


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the delay in updating! Life has been a little hectic. I know how I want this story to end (already have the last scene written), but I'm not quite sure what the journey to that ending will look like yet. So, I might be a little slow with updates.

* * *

As the week unfolded, there were clear signs of _something_ emerging between Puck and Rachel. Quiet smiles exchanged when Puck banged on Rachel's locker to force it open. Meaningful glances during classes, which Puck strangely managed to attend this week. Waves swapped from football field to bleachers, which Rachel just happened to sit on afterschool. Overall, though, their budding intimacy remained a slow-moving whisper, which was quite disconcerting to their self-proclaimed matchmakers.

"I thought you said Puck had a handle on this situation, Quinn!"

"I thought he did! When has the guy ever been slow-moving when the possibility of sex was involved?"

"This just proves that he actually likes her. She's not just a conquest to him. He loves her!"

"Okay, let's not quite go _that_ far. I do think we need to help move this situation along though. I think I have an idea, but we'll have to get everyone in Glee on board."

Quinn had managed to pull aside everyone before the Glee meeting and all agreed to assist in the project. It began with conveniently filling all of the seats so that Rachel and Puck had to sit next to each other. Of course, no one missed the way that Puck's arm casually laid across the back of Rachel's seat temporarily, just like no one failed to notice the blush that crept onto her cheeks when her knee accidentally brushed against Puck's.

After Glee rehearsal was over, Quinn suggested that everyone get together that weekend to see a movie at the drive-in theatre. After some debate, everyone agreed on seeing the Blind Side, since it involved football _and_ Sandra Bullock…something for everyone.

The gang met up at Kurt's house on Friday evening as planned. Artie needed some assistance getting into Kurt's Navigator and after some failed attempts of Kurt and Mercedes to give him a boost, Puck wordlessly went over and easily lifted him into the car. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she noticed the way that Puck smiled, and then of flexed his arm muscles, in response to their appreciation for his assistance. Tina naturally jumped in to ride beside Artie in the backseat, while Mercedes got into the front seat beside Kurt.

"Well, since Brittany and Santana will want to ride with Matt and Mike, I guess that leaves Puck and Rachel to ride with Finn and myself', Quinn said, barely concealing her delight at how the plan was so easily put in motion.

When the gang had arrived at the drive-in theatre, Puck and Rachel had to move closer to the center of the backseat so that they could see the screen from in between the front seats. For once in her life, Quinn was pleased she had such a small car with a small backseat.

As the movie started, Quinn noticed in the rearview mirror how Puck and Rachel had gradually moved closer to each other like attracting magnets. Puck's arm was draped across the back seat and Rachel was angled so that her shoulder was slightly resting on Puck's chest. When Quinn saw Puck's hand unconsciously playing with Rachel's hair, she knew it was time to leave. She practically dragged Finn out of the car, while muttering under her breath something about pregnancy and cravings and the bathroom.

After they left, Puck and Rachel sat in comfortable silence, until Rachel suddenly spoke.

"Puck, do you enjoy it when my hair is curled?"

Puck looked at her with surprise, so she continued "I'm just asking because I've noticed that you tend to play with my hair when it's curled…like at the party…and right now…and I'm going to stop talking now before I make this situation more awkward…"

Puck's hand had stalled in Rachel's hair when she began speaking, but after a moment, he began to play with her hair again. Looking straight ahead, yet glancing at Rachel out of the corner of his eye, he stated, "Rachel, I like your hair all of the time."

Rachel casually reached up her hand and ran it through his Mohawk. "I like your hair also, even if you do have a ridiculous haircut."

Puck chuckled and his eyes met Rachel's eyes which were bright with laughter. For a brief moment, everything else seemed to dim into the background as all of their attention was solely focused on the other person.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside the car.

"Here we are at the car. Soon, we will be opening the car doors. And then we will be getting into the car."

"Real subtle, Finn", Quinn whispered with slight annoyance in her voice.

Rachel and Puck pulled apart from each other slightly, much to Quinn's displeasure.

Puck spoke. "I'm feeling hungry, so I'm gonna get some fries."

As, he reached for the car door handle, he casually said, "You want anything, babe?"

"Thanks so much for asking, Noah, but I'm quite full from dinner."

After Puck got out of the car, Quinn turned around with a delightfully scandalous look on her face. "Did Puck just call you babe?!"

Rachel was surprised. He _had_ called her babe, but it felt so natural, she hadn't even noticed it. As she gazed at his retreating form through car's back window, she wondered if perhaps Quinn wasn't so crazy after all.

**Up next:** Not really sure! I'm thinking about a Glee sleepover and/or something where Puck and Rachel hang out alone randomly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! Honestly, after taking the week off to focus on life, I had sort of lost motivation for this story. I didn't want to leave it unfinished though and after all of your reviews, the motivation has returned. Hope you enjoy this installment! Also, as I've been reading other stories, I've realized that a lot of us like to make Quinn and Kurt the Puckleberry matchmakers. There's just something about those two that lend itself to matchmaking!

* * *

Last weekend, at the drive-in, Puck had gotten halfway to the concession stand before he realized he had slipped and called her 'babe'. It was one thing to flirt with her, but he had clearly taken it too far. She was a sweet brand of crazy and he was a badass and those two things just do not belong together. That was the thought that dominated his mind during the beginning of the week while he was actively avoiding her. Then, he randomly saw her at her locker in the hallway on Thursday. She was talking with Quinn and laughing hysterically. It was in that moment that he realized his life didn't have to follow some stupid cliché from every high school movie ever made. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that Rachel had noticed him avoiding her throughout the week based on the sad look on her face during Glee practice. Luckily, the opportunity to redeem himself…and maybe get a little action…presented itself under the guise of a Glee sleepover at Brittany's tonight.

Rachel stood in front of her mirror trying on her fifth pajama outfit attempting to find an appropriate one for Brittany's sleepover. She was becoming increasingly frustrated because she kept wondering what Noah would like the most…which was quite counterproductive with regards to her decision to 'forget thinking about Noah Puckerman as a potential love interest'. At the drive-in, she had begun to think that perhaps Quinn was correct in seeing something romantic brewing between them. Of course, as soon as she had gotten accustomed to the idea that she might actually have feelings of an intimate nature towards Puck, he started to avoid her. She knew tonight would be a wonderful opportunity to practice her acting skills by pretending like she didn't care that Noah did not return those feelings.

As the Glee gang gathered at Brittany's, Quinn and Kurt chattered quietly in the corner while observing Rachel and Puck on opposite sides of the room.

"I don't understand what's going on. Everything seemed so promising at the movies, but then Puck started idiotically ignoring Rachel."

"I talked to Rachel and she's throwing in the towel before the game has even begun!"

Rachel was nervous as she saw Puck heading in her direction, but decided it would be best to immediately send the message to Puck that she was fine that the situation between them had returned to it's pre-'thank you cupcakes' status.

"Looking good tonight, Berry. I especially enjoy those cherries on your shorts. Is that an invitation?"

Puck couldn't believe he decided to open with that line. He had just been so startled by how beautiful she looked that he somehow ended up resorting to his usual charming, yet inappropriate, self. Instead of firing back with a speech as he expected, Rachel just looked at him as confusion, hurt, and possibly even desire flitted across her face.

"Rachel…I didn't mean…I'm sor…"

He was interrupted by Quinn.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for my favorite game ever….Sardines! For those of you that don't know, it's basically opposite hide-and-go-seek. One person hides and everyone looks for that person and when you find them, you hide with them. How about we have Puck hide?"

As Puck sighed and reluctantly went off to hide, Rachel went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Okay, everyone, now remember, we want _Rachel_ to find Puck and not anyone else."

When Rachel returned, the Glee members waited two minutes before beginning their search for Puck. Brittany's house was huge and eventually, Rachel found herself in the master bathroom. It had four sinks, a huge Jacuzzi tub and a strange wood paneled room. Rachel opened the door out of curiosity to see what it was and ended up face-to-face with none other than Noah Puckerman. She gasped and then suddenly Puck grabbed her and pulled her into the steam room.

"Jeez, Berry, don't give away my hiding place."

"Why of all places would you pick this room? It's hot and I'm already getting sweaty"

"Well then, maybe you should lose some clothes", Puck responded with a glean in his eyes.

Rachel suddenly realized that that was exactly what Puck had done since he was standing before her in only his boxers. She found herself staring at the single droplet of sweat trickling down the center of Puck's chest and _why is Puck looking at me strangely like he's waiting for me to answer him and he must have asked me something and I'm not answering and now he's noticing that I'm staring at his chest and I really should say something soon._

"Um, sorry, what?", Rachel squeaked out.

With a laugh and then a genuine look of apology, Puck said, "I was just saying how sorry I was for what I said before about your shorts and also for being so weird this week. I was just thinking a lot this week and I was confused about something, but luckily the confusion has passed and I know exactly what I want."

"And what is it that you want", Rachel innocently asked.

Puck couldn't help but smirk. Was she really that naïve? Based on the questioning look that remained on her face, apparently she was.

"Rachel, do you really not know what I want?", he softly questioned as he moved closer to her.

Rachel saw the desire in his eyes and though she had little experience in this department, she was pretty sure that what he wanted was her. The problem was that no one had ever wanted her before and she didn't know if he just wanted her body or all of her. Before that moment at his house when they kissed, she had never thought of Noah in this way, but lately whenever she thought of him, she thought of being his girlfriend. But, Puck didn't seem to have girlfriends.

She suddenly realized that while she had been contemplating romance with Puck, he had taken her silence as permission to move closer to her and take her in his arms. He had bent down with his lips hovering millimeters away from hers. All she had to do was lean in and fireworks would launch. Then, the door swung open.

"Oh, yay! I found you! I'm so excited! I never win at games!"

"Great job, Brittany", Puck said with equal parts sarcasm, sincerity, and sexual frustration.

For her part, Brittany was completely oblivious to what she had almost interrupted, as well as to the deep crimson on Rachel's face as she awkwardly pulled herself out of Puck's embrace and hurried to the other side of the room.

Kurt, with his extra-sensitive hearing, had heard the commotion and led the other Glee members in a charge to the bathroom.

As they entered the bathroom, Quinn whispered to Kurt, "Oh great. _I_ explained the plan twice to Finn, but _somebody_ forgot to explain it a second time to Brittany."

"I'm sorry, Quinnie! But if it consoles you, Puck's lack of clothing could be a sign that something happened in there…"

Eight hours, seven pizzas, eighty-nine pixie sticks, and ten liters of soda later, people began passing out on the living room floor one by one. It was 3:30 in the morning and everyone was exhausted from the games, pillow fights, nail painting, Wii playing, and karaoke singing. After brushing her teeth and flossing thoroughly, Rachel decided to crash on the floor and soon found Tina collapsing nearby on one side and Matt by her feet. As her eyes began to drift closed, she sensed a warm body behind her. She knew immediately that it was Puck. Her body began to tense, but then she relaxed as Puck brushed her hair out of her face and began the run his hand in light circles on her hip. Her body relaxed even further under his ministrations and as she drifted off to sleep, she noticed Puck bringing his body to curl alongside hers, resting his hand on her hip and thigh. She brought her hand up to rest on top of his and the last thing that she heard was Nosh whispering softly, "Good night, Rachel."

**Up next:** I think it's time for a little one-on-one "date" with Puck and Rachel…I want them to have some meaningful conversation. Not quite sure what that will entail. That will be the second to last chapter because I'm running out of ideas and don't want to drag this out too much. I already have a general outline for the final chapter and it will involve a song.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel hated the mall. It was a fact that would probably surprise most people, but she really did hate shopping. However, she had been invited to her father's boss' formal dinner party on Friday night, so she found herself in the middle of Nordstrom's on a Tuesday evening. The last few days had been extremely hectic due to an exam in her French class today. Noah had been out-of-town with the football team, so she hadn't had contact with him since the morning after the sleepover. She had woken up with his arm still around her, but they weren't able to talk about certain "developments in their relationship" because he and the rest of the guys on the football team had to rush out in order to make it to the bus on time for their trip. However, as she wandered around the women's department, she spotted an all-to-familiar Mohawk right in front of her.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Rachel! Um, hi. I'm looking for a birthday present for my little sister, but I'm really confused as to how a ten year old would fit in these clothes…"

Rachel chuckled. "Puck, this is the women's department. You need the girl's section. Come on, I'll help you find something for your sister."

After about 20 minutes of browsing clothes in the girl's department, Rachel was getting concerned that she wouldn't be able to find something that Puck wouldn't veto.

"Puck, what's wrong with this one?"

"I'm sorry I'm being such a pain, Berry. I just need to find the perfect gift."

"You're obviously a very caring brother, Puck. I'm sure that whatever you get her, she'll love it. Besides I'm sure your parents have already bought her what she really wants."

"Well, actually, I'm in charge of finding her gift this year. My mom is a single parent and she's been working a lot lately. I wanted to ease her mind, so I told her I already knew exactly what to get Sarah this year."

"Wow, that's so amazing of you. It must be really difficult being in your position."

"Ever since my dad left, I've tried to help out as much as I can. I know how hard it is for her being a single parent, especially since my badass ways get me into trouble sometimes. I just want her and Sarah to know how important they are to me."

As he looked into Rachel's eyes, he became mesmerized because it was like he could see how she viewed him. He realized that he wouldn't mind spending forever being reflected in her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm telling you all this. I never talk about my family."

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Noah. It makes me feel special that you trust me with things that you don't often speak of."

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as Noah bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. She didn't know what was happening between them, but she realized that she wouldn't mind spending forever trying to figure it out.

Opening her eyes after a moment, she noticed Puck smirking at her as he obviously noticed the effect a simple kiss on the forehead had on her. Luckily, he decided to be merciful and simply move on to the next rack of clothing.

After they had finally selected the appropriate gift for Sarah, Puck suddenly realized that he never found out why Rachel was at the mall.

"I have to find a dress for a dinner party. You wouldn't want to help me, would you?"

Puck did not want to help her. He was a badass and a badass does not sit in dressing rooms holding a girl's purse while she tries on a billion dresses. But, he took one look at Rachel standing before him with hope in her eyes and slight pout on those luscious lips and he became Noah. Noah wanted to help her. So that was how Puck found himself standing outside a dressing room as Rachel tried on dresses. Luckily, she had taken her purse inside the dressing room, so his badassness remained partly intact.

Puck entered the dressing room when Rachel called out for his assistance in zipping up the dress. The sight of her in a tight black strapless dress, gazing back at him over her shoulder took his breath away.

"Rachel, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Noah. So, is this the one?"

"That depends on whether there will be guys our age at this party…"

Rachel laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. Can you unzip this for me now?"

Puck slowly unzipped the dress, placing light kisses along Rachel's spinal column as the zipper moved dangerously low. As the zipper eased past the small of her back, it revealed the top of her black lace thong. Puck groaned appreciatively. This girl was absolutely killing him. Suddenly, a voice emerged from outside the curtain.

"Um, sir, this is the ladies' dressing room. You'll have to leave."

And leave he did, but not before winking at Rachel. Rachel's mind was racing a mile a minute as she put her clothes back on. She couldn't believe she said that he had nothing to worry about. What was she thinking? Puck never said he was worried about any other guy being interested in her!

She glanced down shyly as she emerged from the dressing, embarrassed at her presumption, but as she began walking alongside Puck towards the register, she felt Puck's fingers intertwining with hers and she smiled.

Puck had never held a girl's hand. He had done _a lot_ of things with girls (and women), but he had never just simply held a hand. But as he walked next to a blushing Rachel and felt his hand brush hers, it just felt natural to reach out and hold it. He was beginning to realize that things were different with Rachel. _He _was different with Rachel.

Since Rachel's father had driven her to the mall, Puck offered to drive her home. On the ride home, she talked incessantly about her Broadway dreams as he fiddled with the radio, trying to find a decent station. They pulled up to her house and sat in brief silence. Suddenly, Rachel catapulted herself across the seat and leapt on Puck, straddling him, while kissing him. Needless to say, Puck was shocked, but quite a fan of this new development. He ran his rough hands up her long legs and just above the hem of her skirt, as she ran her hands through his Mohawk. Then, of course, at this most inopportune time, his brain decided to take over for other parts of his body. Rachel was not just another conquest to him and he knew that if things kept going, she would think that he only wanted a sexual relationship with her. Shockingly, for the first time in his life, Puck actually wanted someone to be his girlfriend. He gently eased Rachel away from him.

"Babe, this is great, but don't you think…"

Rachel interrupted him. "Puck, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have just gotten caught up in the moment. This was clearly a mistake. My sincere apologies."

Then she quickly scampered out of the car, yelling "Thanks for the ride."

Puck considered running after her, but he didn't know what to say. He thought she had been responding to his actions, but she clearly stated that she thought what had happened was a mistake. He stared longingly at her front door and then punched the steering wheel with his fists as he drove away.

**Up next:** I'm sorry! I know this last part was mean. But I needed to do it in order to make the final chapter work! The final chapter, which features a Quinn & Kurt intervention and a serenade, will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Puck didn't sleep at all on Tuesday night. He was so confused. Rachel seemed to be responding to his flirting, but she basically said she wasn't interested. As dawn broke on Wednesday morning, he was more confused than he'd ever been, not to mention nervous about seeing her in school. By the time that football practice ended on Wednesday afternoon, he was concerned. He hadn't seen Rachel all day and he hadn't even been avoiding her. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that the rest of the team had already left the locker room. All of a sudden, Kurt and Quinn rushed into the locker room with angry looks on their faces.

"Um, Quinn, this is the boys' locker room."

"I don't give a damn, Puck. Ugh, I'm so disgusted with you that I'm actually cursing. What the hell are you doing with Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The girl is clearly head over heels for you. Are you just messing with her?", Kurt said.

"Listen, I am interested, okay! I thought something was happening between us, but she said it was a mistake. What am I supposed to do?!"

"You are an absolute idiot! When you pushed her away after she kissed you, she thought you were rejecting her. So she pretended she thought it was a mistake. She's been crying in the bathroom all day about this!"

"Wait, so she's interested?"

"Of course she is!", an exasperated Quinn announced.

"Quinn and I have invested too much time in this for you to wimp out now. So what are you going to do about it?"

Puck smiled. "I think I've got a plan. Just make sure she shows up at Glee tomorrow."

* * *

Rachel had been distraught after she left Puck's car on Tuesday night. She hadn't realized just how much she had fallen for him until he rejected her. Quinn had found her in the bathroom on Wednesday crying her eyes out. After Kurt had been recruited to join them, she explained the entire situation. They insisted that she must be mistaken because they believed Puck truly was interested in her. She was able to get through the school day quite well on Thursday because she was so focused on being attentive during her classes. However, she was dreading Glee rehearsal that afternoon. She arrived as late as she possibly could without actually being late, but surprisingly Puck was still not there. She sat between Quinn and Tina and avoided Puck's stare when he finally entered the room. She was confused to see him whispering something to Mr. Schue and even more confused when Mr. S announced that Puck wanted to perform something.

Puck pulled up a stool and sat down with his guitar. She looked down at the floor while he was speaking, but knew that he was looking directly at her as he spoke.

"I'm singing this because I know you'll listen to what I have to say to you if it's in a song."

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
_

Rachel knew that he was singing this song to her. Was he saying that he wanted to be with her? She looked up and her eyes connected with his.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
Someone like me_

He wanted her to notice him. But the thing was, she began to notice him when he saved her from Jacob…and maybe even before that.

_I'm ready now…_

He was ready now.

_Someone like you…_

He wanted someone like her. Or better than that, he wanted _her_.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see._

As he sang the last line of the song, she realized that Noah wanted to be with her. After the last note was sung, he came over to her.

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff, Rachel. I'm not going to declare my undying love for you or anything like that. It's just that…well, I mean…remember when you said that thing about how we're both just trying to become the best versions of ourselves. I've realized that I'm the best version of myself when I'm with you."

Rachel looked at him with shining eyes right before she attacked his lips with hers. When they finally parted, desperate for air, she said, "Noah Puckerman, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Noah smirked. "And so what if I am?"

Rachel just kissed him again. He suddenly pulled away, looking at her very seriously, and pointed at Quinn and Kurt who were clinging to each other with tears in their eyes.

"The question is, Berry, who's going to tell them that we're not naming our future children after them?"

And Rachel just laughed.

**Up next**: That's the end! I hope you've enjoyed it. I can't continue it because I'm only good at writing the pre-together stuff as opposed to the already together stuff. However, I've just started writing another story (titled 'Scandalizing Berry')…I've already got three chapters done so I'll be posting the first one soon.


End file.
